Elemental
by PuzzledNikki
Summary: Some wizards can channel the elements but a true Elemental has not been seen in century's, until now.The question is will Hogwarts will be standing at the end of the year? Draco/Harry Slash story references to child abuse.. Powerful!Harry Mate!Draco


Hi All, first story so please be kind! Harry Potter is not mine blah blah blah. Warning in this chapter for physical abuse and sexual abuse. This is going to be a slash story Draco/Harry so all who don't like that thought please move on, no hard feelings! Sorry for all spelling mistakes! Hope you enjoy though I won't know unless you review….pretty please with a chocolate chip caramel cookie on top! Mmmmmm cookies…Nice thoughts lol !

It was raining he thought. As he sat looking outside under a tree in the Dursleys back garden, trying not to think, trying not to remember. He sat still staring skyward as he watched the trees as they swayed and thought he could almost hear them whisper his name, carried to him on the wind. Harry rested his head against the bark he loved this spot in the garden, and was particularly found of this tree as it had saved him more than once when he hid against Aunt Marge's dogs and even Dudley who was too heavy to even contemplate climbing up something.

Lost in thoughts of the past gave him a few moments reprieve from thinking back to the ministry, every time he shut his eyes he saw Sirius falling backwards a smile still a ghost on his lips. _He always did say he wanted to die smiling _Harry thought thinking back onto a conversation they had had in Grimwarld Place last year. _ Though he did hope for a different type of death_ Harry could almost see him if concentrated hard almost sitting on the couch next to him.

Sirius was the first person he had told when he had suspected he was gay, he had smiled reassured and said Wizard's with all their potions and magic's were much less rigid on their views of relationships, that people who were gay were not normally discriminated against that it was a muggle prejudice not a Wizard one. Harry had sat back as Sirius put an arm round him and told he that his best friend was gay so no one here was going to think any less of Harry. He had gasped at that and said who? But Sirius grinned and said it wasn't for him to tell but they didn't have very good taste anyway he grumbled the last part and frowned before he focused again on his Godson and grinned saying that when he figured out who he could go to them on tips on gay sex.

Harry had paled at that and stuttered that he had only begun to be attracted and sex was a very long way of for him. At least he wished it was. Harry already knew more than enough about sex, Had been introduced to it at a very early age. He shuddered at the directed his though had turned.

"BOY!" Vernon shouted through the open back door God forbid he got wet. "Boy, get in here now"

Harry dragged his sore body up and walked like a drone through the door, not saying a word as he squeezed through the door past Vernon who refused to move and enjoyed the feel of the boy in sodden clothing that stuck to his body, the only drawback to giving him Dudley's old clothes but Vernon Dursley was too fond of money to willing part with it for something he didn't have to as Harry as found out through his years at the Dursleys. Vernon watched with a grin as no protest came from the boy as he silently climbed the stairs towards Dudley's spare room that Harry only really slept in when he wasn't locked up in punishment.

Since his return at the beginning of summer a month ago Harry had not said a word and the dursleys who never cared what he said anyway never noticed. Since he had woken up after Sirius had died he had been quiet and apathetic feeling he had spent all his energy on screaming at Dumbledoor the day before. He lived mostly in his head reliving Sirius death and internalising his feeling and self-hatred, he had barely though about the prophesy merely spending his days sitting quietly or doing his chores screaming at himself inside his head. He didn't even fight back against any of his punishments, his last safety net had gone his last family and it was his fault. Vernon seemed to be enjoying his silent submission and his punishment's whenever Aunt Petunia and Dudley went out slowly became more violent.

Sometimes Harry wondered if Aunt Petunia knew what Vernon did whenever she went out, if that was why she hated him always calling him a freak. This in fact was true Petunia Dursley knew exactly what her husband did having come downstairs in the middle of the night to see Vernon dragging a shaking and struggling Harry from his cupboard and down the stairs to the basement. She has paused at the top of the stair's listening to the low moans and slap of flesh tears running down her face. That freak had done this she knew it, he had bewitched her husband to do these things. He would never do these things otherwise Vernon loved her she knew. She wiped her face and tiptoed back to bed thinking if it was the last thing she did she would stamp magic out of that boy starve it, beat it out of him, she would break that boy and get her husband back. It was the motto she lived by, never considered that Vernon had had this perverted sickness long before Harry was born and many boys before Harry had suffered as he now suffered.

Harry heard the door squeak behind him and realised he was sitting on the bred waiting not even remembering walking upstairs, that had been happened a lot recently so concentrated on living in his head he merely followed direction not even realising what he was doing half the time. He briefly wondered if this was like someone fighting under the imperious remembering Barty Crouch Junior talking about saddened awaking to his surrounds, but he could through off that curse not to mention he did not have that relaxed floaty feeling, just a lot of apathy not caring what happened to him anymore. Sometime he just wanted it over and had caught himself staring at the kitchen knives imagining..

Vernon Started to peel his clothes off and ordered Harry to do the same. Grinning his eerie grin as the boy silently obeyed. Harry had had obedience in this area literally beaten into him. He remembered at the end of the third year, angry at having to return here when he could be living with Sirius, he had found the courage to fight back it had ended with his uncle using him to pay back his gambling debts. Selling him for nights away to men even worse than him.

Harry dropped one item after another trying to disappear even further in his mind trying to pretend this was not happening not again. Vernon now naked tore the clothes off his body he hadn't been able to shed quick enough to suit. He then turn Harry around pushing his upper body down on the bed with his legs still standing at the base of the bed. "That's it Boy" Vernon stroked the boy down his back delighting in the shudder of fear he incited. "This is all your good for." He leaned over Harry pressing his aroused body against his as Harry started gagging against the feeling. "Don't you vomit again you slut or else the same punishment stands no food for a week and back in the cupboard for two." He whispered into Harry ear " I don't pay good only for food for you to sick it up" His big meaty hand closed tightly around Harrys throat cutting off his air supply and bruising his throat. " I bet it's all you do at school boy isn't it? Go slutting around boy to boy whoring yourself!" Vernon let go of his throat smiling as he listened to Harry cough beneath him enjoying the way the boy moved before him. He stood up sharply and picked his trousers off the floor, Harry's teeth started to chatter in fear. Vernon slid his belt free and started to whip him. "You are not to do that. Do you hear me? You are my slut my freak and this is what you are for, for my desire for my wants not yours" He started to scream his faced turning red and spit flying and most landing on Harrys shivering naked and bleeding form. "I bet you, prance around naked I know all about shared bedrooms and bathrooms you show off your body do you whore?" Harry thought this couldn't be further from the truth as he spent most of his time hiding his body always being first to shower in the morning or last in the case of Quidditch, so no one saw his scars.

Harry screamed diverted by his thoughts he didn't notice Vernon approach him again and thrust his finger straight into body, laughing at the sound of Harrys pain. Thinking the whipping had been good foreplay for him Vernon positioned himself against Harrys now struggling body, which he easily overpowered and thrust inside. Harry screamed again sobbing this time trying to get way and finding no way out, there never was. "You are such a whore I bet you do this very thing for your Godfather, Don't you?" Harry suddenly went very still, anger and outrage at once clouded his mind yet making him very aware of his surroundings no more hiding in his mind. Sirius had loved him not used him! Vernon too caught up in his pleasure to notice a difference continued to thrust into Harrys torn and blooded body. "I know you love it, you just bend over every surface that's why you think he loves who isn't it?" Vernon laughed not noticing a wind was now blowing gently in the room picking up speed and force, but Vernon was too caught up in his sick pleasures to notice. Harrys mind was so angry he could feel his magic in the room, almost like a force he could almost touch it. Shocked as he felt wind against the healing bruises on his face.

The wind continued to pick up force as more filth spued from Uncle Vernon's mouth. A crash sound to the left of them, the wind had picked up a lamp and crashed it against the wall. Now Uncle Vernon was slow and dim-witted but had perfectly normal hearing, his head whipped to the side. "What the bloody hell! Boy, what are you doing" His red face turning puce in colour as he screamed. He pulled out of Harry and picked him up throwing him against the wall starting to kick punch in earnest to stop this freakish behaviour.

Harry had curled up in the foetal potion to protect his organs as he felt and heard several bones crack. But the wind raged on. Vernon now quite terrified tried to move to the door only to be blown back against the wall the windows rattled and cracked, strangely enough Hedwig's cage was still on his desk and though the wind ruffled her feather and she hooted in concern not for her master, she was safe from the storm. Harry looked around the room as even the bed was lifted and thrown against the wall. He struggled to his feet beaten, bloody and in some place broken but no longer bowed. He glared straight at Uncle Vernon as he continued to scream filth but was drowned out by the sound of the wind. "Sirius was a good man, and I am NOT A WHORE!" Harry started with a whisper and graduated to a scream, he voice was magnified and not drowned out by the wind. It was slowly dying down, as it did Vernon now able to move without being blown back advanced towards him with murder in his eyes. "Who do you think you are talking to slut? You think you can destroy my house with your tantrums?" As he approached Harry so focused on teaching him a lesson that he never noticed the ball of swirling white light growing in Harrys hand, neither did Harry as he kept his eyes on the threat before him, he knew he could not fight Vernon in his normal state and certainly not now, but Harry could still feel the magic in the air almost as if it was waiting, he felt the magic building in him still he couldn't contain it anyway it was too much. Vernon grabbed Harry's already bruised throat and spat in his face. "Whore"

One word but it set into action so much. Harry raised his hand to stop Vernon from killing him which he looked quite capable of. As soon as his hand was raised he noticed the lights in a swirling sphere and pushed his hand magic and all onto Vernon sweaty hairy chest and felt his magic release, the wind before was notice as to this. Vernon was slammed again into the opposite was but this time he went through the windows push by what seemed to be a mini tornado about ten feet high and in his bedroom. Harry stared to panic as bricks had started flying around the room, papers tearing around the door and now flown across the room, and though Harry could feel the wind it did not push him down it did not inhibit as he staggered to where the door used to be, he nearly made it but the wind had now taken down most of the wall and with all the debris flying about he never saw the brick that hit him in the back of the head. On his way to the floor as his eyes where blacking out he wondered if he imaging it or if the wind lowered him gently to the floor before disappearing completely.


End file.
